Saridan
Saridan, formally known as the Republic of Saridan (Duntrekaans: Republiek van Seridjan), is a sovereign nation located in south-western Seleya. It borders Aldegar to the north and Mordusia to the south and east. Etymology The origin of the name "Saridan" is not known at present. History The native people of Saridan are the Ikpi People. Geography Climate - around the 15° South latitude from the Equator; the entire nation lies within the tropics - tropical savannah (tropical wet & dry) climate over the majority of the nation; wet & dry season; northern tip of Tasselstaat is tropical - southern coast & the interior of Boerestaat has a humid subtropical climate; lengthy wet season and a relatively short dry season; location of most of the best agricultural land in Saridan - tropical rainforest found in the eastern & southern interior of the nation; major logging & mining operations and Boerestaat.]] .]] Government and politics Saridan is democracy, though there are certain aspects of its governance which restrict political participation. Politics and elections Numerous political parties exist in Saridan and they contest elections at the local, provincial and national level. Administrative divisions Saridan is divided into five regions, known as provinces. It is further broken down into municipalities. Military The armed forces of Saridan total 1,375,400 with 786,300 active personnel and 588,900 reservists. The Commander in Chief is the Kanselier. The forces are divided into three structures: -Seridjaner Luchtmacht (Saridani Air Force) -Seridjaner Marine (Saridani Navy) -Seridjaner Landmacht (Army of Saridan) Economy Traditionally, the economy of Saridan has been based nearly entirely on agriculture. Nowadays however agriculture still makes up for 64% of the Saridani economy with the service sector and the industrial sector making up for the rest. Coffee plantations in Tasselstaat, Boerestaat and Ijkpieland produce one of the world's finest coffee blend which is desired by foreign markets. Traditionally, agriculture has been the main sector of the Saridani economy and had a big impact on the culture of Saridan. Nowadays, agriculture still makes up for 64% of the economy with the service sector and the small indutrial sector making up for the rest. Coffee is grown in Tasselstaat, Ijkpieland and Boerestaat, by many it is viewed as the finest blend of coffee on Terra making it a good resource for exports. Another prestigious resource in Saridan is tea, it is grown in Sint Pietereiland and on a small scale in Tasselstaat. In the past tea plantations were managed by rich families in a nearly feudal-like way, today they are owned mainly by modern corporations which treat their workers ethically and pay them well. The Service Sector is mainly present in Sint Pietereiland and Kaap, it makes up for 46% of the first staat mentioned and 38% of the second one. Industry is only present in the north, especially in Kaap. .]] Demographics Saridan had always been mostly a rural country, with few cities which usually are located on the coast and aren't very big. However, the urbanization percentage and the population density have risen significantly in the recent years with Kaap and Sint Pietereiland experiencing both big external and internal immigration acoompanied by population growth, today 37.6% of Saridani people live in cities.The people of Saridan are from four major ethnic groups: *Duntrekkers *Iftgoerroon *Euphitriens *Ikpi People Tasselstaat & Kaap settled by Duntrekkers & white Artanians; large Duntrekker majority in Ijkpieland Boerestaat mix settlement, most Canrillaişe & Mordusian speakers found there Colonization pushed out Ikpie people from coasts and fertile land; large tracts of inland tropical forest and savanna given to indigenous people as reserve/homeland Mulattoes, called Iftgoerroon, people make up 63% of population of Sint Pietereiland (Province); mixed-race people of Duntrekker/Artanian and indigenous descent. The Fact Sint Pietereiland staat has became the main target of foreign immigration to Saridan further solidifies its multi-ethnic identity. The Island was split between white Artanian people and mixed-race mulattoes for many centuries; developing distinct culture and viewpoints(secularism, distrust of capitalism, permissive morality, etc). Religion 95% of all Saridani people profess Hosianism. Of these, 86% of them are members of the Restored Ameliorate Church of Saridan,8% Theogosian and 5% Luthoran. 4% of all Saridanese are atheists, the remaining 1% professes Yazidism or other religions. Urbanization Whilst the average urbanization percentage may seem low, please keep in mind the big diffrences in modernization between various Staats. Urbanization still remains on a small level in comparision with numerous other nations, the traditionalist nature of the Duntrekker majority who desire to live in their small agricultural villages is the main factor. Below is the list of all Staats' urbanization rates: Sint Pietereiland - 61% Urbanized Kaap - 59% Urbanized Tasselstaat - 27% Urbanized Ijkpieland - 24% Urbanized Boerestaat- 17% Urbanized Culture Saridan is divided culturally, with the two northern-most states(Kaap&Sint Pietereiland) being significantly influenced by modernist ideals since the mid 39th century. Tasselstaat, Boerestaat and Ijkpieland still remain purely Saridani Duntrekker culturally with agriculture and religion playing the main role in these staats' inahbitants' lives. Typical Duntrekker villages still are dominant in these staats with only a few small cities that don't resemble the busy northern metropolies of Sint Pietereiland or Kaap in any way existent. Kaap's culture combines the modern culture of Sint Pietereiland with the traditional culture of the rural Staats. Cuisine Category:Nations Category:Saridan Category:Seleya